gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Word of Tom: Katerina Donlan
Word of Tom regarding Annie's best friend. General Info }} }} }} }} }} ? |a = She's probably about 5 or 6. |ref = }} . Are they kissing? |a = No they are not kissing. |ref = }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Do Annie and Kat have middle names? If so, what are they? Kat's middle name is Maria, but Annie doesn't have one. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/276189854 Does Kat see Reynardine, ShadowTwo and Robot as equals to her? Annie grew up surrounded by magic creatures, but up to their meeting the closest reference Kat had for something like Rey were cartoon talking dogs. Kat sees Robot as just another court robot, but she knows Annie treats him like a friend, so she does too. She's grown used to Shadow 2 and Reynardine not being human and just treats them normally. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/283131854 Does Kat know about her mom's psychic powers? Not really. She has seen her do weird stuff with her computer before though. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/304396587 I've noticed that you make a habit of changing Kat's hair but leave Annie's hair pretty much the same. Is this because you haven't settled on a style for Kat that you like, or to show a difference in their personalities? Both, really. Annie's hair has changed slowly over time, but it shows she is kind of stuck in her ways and it takes a lot for her to change. Kat, on the other hand, is open to try something new.http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/304755029 what is Kat's least favorite comic series? There are many. Kat is very picky about comics. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/393372766 Kat has a Scottish accent? Does she get that from her father, or...what? She's lived in the Court all her life, so why would her accent be any different from Annie's? she got it from her father. It is a very mild accent. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/410656483 Is Annie at all religious? How about Kat? Just curious. Nope. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/419645717 Originally Kat was very skeptical of anything "magical". has everything that's happened to date changed her opinion or does she still believe that all etheric occurrences could be explained with science? She doesn't really know what to think right now. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/419650380 Who is better with robots, Kat or Jack? Kat, by far. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/369164821 Would Kat ever consider owning birds, or would that be too creepy for her? Does she have a favorite species? Yeah she'd love to have a pet bird. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/346070093 Did Kat ever talk with her parents about the robots in Jeanne's tomb? Yup, but not about the stuff the found out from Diego's recording. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/338996886 Has Kat ever asked Annie why she wears makeup so often? She's brought up the subject in the past, but Annie always avoided the topic, so Kat just let it be. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/338866074 Has Kat become so bitter that she no longer cries when she reads Batman? Yup. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/338855126 Does Kat know Annie cheats off her papers? Nope. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/330497869 Seeing as it’s been in many questions recently, how do you think Annie, Kat, Rey and Mort would respond if they found out they were being paired up? Kat would think it was funny, Annie wouldn't think much of it, and Mort would be comically embarassed. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/323317894 What do Annie and Kat do to occupy themselves in their free time in the court? Plenty of stuff. There is always homework or activities to do. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/314157127 Did Kat ever question how Rey was able to animate a plush toy and shapeshift it? Sure http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/479184017 Do the anti-grav devices built by kat use ethernetics? not sure what those are. If you mean etheric technology, then no. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/479247151 Did Kat go to a primary school within the court? yup http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/479248552 Does Kat ever feel awkward talking about her parents around Annie? Does she feel like she could, say, complain about something annoying her mom does without making Annie feel bad about her situation? She felt kind of awkward about it at first, but she got used to it after a while. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/310695938 Since Kat has the coolest action figures does she have a Walter Skinner? She could never find one. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/310660899 Could Kat see Jeanne when she rescued Annie in chapter 8? Nope. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/310616669 This is probably a dumb question, but is Kat's specialty her talent for technology? (You said that everyone in Queslett has one.) yup http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/540415905 was Kat a little jealous of Annie getting a note from Jack? maybe http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/540424340 Who would win if Annie and Kat had a fight? (Not the arguing kind) Annie http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/540464034 What's Kat's favorite food? Chocolate, probably http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/663790943 What is Annies' favorite season? And Kat's? Probably summer http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/672416927 Since Kat likes birds and machines, would a robotic bird really excite her? She'd think it was pretty neat http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/690813898 How high is Jonathan Frakes on Kat's list of guys she likes from old (from her perspective) TV shows? It pains her that she cannot say Number One. Quite high though. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/700271373 Do Annie and Kat ever visit Basil? Soemtimes http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/714256240 I've inferred that Kat likes the Prodigy and Sparklehorse. What other music does she like? Orbital and a bunch of others http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/920887732 what's kat's favorite disney movie? Lilo and Stitch http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/882428775 Sources Category:Word of Tom